You know what they say about eavesdroppers
by ShanByStarlight
Summary: I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like, you know what they say about eavesdroppers."-Bella, Twilight. Edward can't help but eavesdrop, and often wishes he couldn't. Will he learn a lesson this time? Probably not.


**Hello. It's me again. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned Amber the Feminist Cat. I wrote a really good next chapter for it, actually, but my computer effed up and refused to save it. I was too downhearted to write it again for a while. But I just couldn't get this plot out of my head. I told my friends in school and they were pissing themselves laughing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *smashes salad bowl***

Renesmee and Jacob strolled casually hand in hand. It was twilight, peaceful, and the air was frosty (not that either of them felt it).

They approached a door. Jacob hesitated, biting his lip. He had thought he was ready, but looking down at his imprint now, he wasn't so sure.

"Jake?" Renesmee asked. "Are you ok?"

Jacob sighed. "Sure I am Ness, it's just..." He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose with his available hand. "Are you absolutely sure that you're ready for this? I mean, I don't want to pressure you or-"

Nessie cut him off by leaning up (it was a long stretch) and pressing her lips to his.

"Jacob," she said softly, stroking his burning cheek, which was a little hotter than usual. "We have been talking about this for a while now. I think we're at that place in our relationship. Unless..." She raised one eyebrow, and one side of her mouth pulled up into the beautiful crooked smile that she'd inherited from her father. "Are _you_ ready?"

Jake grinned and his usual cocky attitude returned. "Baby, I was born ready!"

He wound an arm around Nessie's slender waist and pulled his giggling girlfriend through the door.

*

Renesmee strolled through the door leading to the Cullen's exquisite living room. Her mother Bella, her grandmother Esme, and her two doting aunts Alice and Rosalie, were sprawled across the huge sofa and curled up on the shaggy russet rug (a gift from Jacob and a constant thorn in Rosalie's side).

"Hey honey," Bella smiled, pulling her daughter into a loving embrace. Alice bounced up and down in place.

"Did it happen did it happen did it happen?" It was more a string of squeals than a question, but somehow Nessie understood. She grinned.

"It happened."

*

Edward was about to walk into his living room to rest after a day of hunting, when he heard his sister squeal.

"Did it happen did it happen did it happen?"

Edward could hear Nessie answer; "It happened." Alice squealed again.

Edward's brow furrowed in confusion. He leaned against the wall and listened in.

"We had talked about it beforehand. We both agreed that it was the right time. Jake told me about this place he knew, and it sounded perfect, so after we had dinner at the Lodge, he took me there," Ness told the women.

Edward's jaw dropped open in shock. They couldn't be talking about what he thought they were talking about...could they?

"Was he rough on you dear?" Esme's soft voice was full of sympathy.

"He better not have been!" Rosalie snarled.

"No no," said Nessie quickly. "He was perfectly gentlemanly. He was really sweet about it, gentle."

This seemed to satisfy Rosalie. Then Jasper and Emmett hopped in through the open window.

"Hey girls," Jasper grinned. "So Ness, did it happen?"

_What?! _Edward's thoughts were furious._ Jasper and Emmett knew about this??_

"Yep," Nessie replied, popping the 'p'. It was a habit she'd picked up from Jacob, and it irritated Edward beyond belief.

"Awesome!" Emmett cheered. "Was it as fun as I told ya it'd be?"

"Definitely," said Nessie, her grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Will you do it again?" Bella asked.

_Bella?_ Edward was shocked. _How can she be so calm about this?!_

"Absolutely," Ness answered. "We had a blast!"

Edwards anger bubbled over. He let out a deafening roar. "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU, JACOB BLACK!!!" He stormed from the house, screaming profanities and cursing Jacob's name.

"What the fuck?" Emmett shook his head in confusion.

Jasper looked from the direction Edward's voice was coming from, back to his niece. "So tell me, Ness. Where is this kickboxing class?"

**Poor Edward. Don't worry, Jacob lives (barely). Just to clear up any confusion, Bella was practicing her shield so Edward couldn't read any of their minds.**

**Please look at my profile, I have a request on it and I need your help. It's in the bold, at the top. Thank you! Please review!**

**This was dedicated to my friends Kate, Jess and Megan, who have all recently created accounts here on Fanfiction. I have corrupted their minds! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! **


End file.
